Love conquers all
by seriesshipper
Summary: Scott's pack has to deal with new enemies and new love stories. The pairings in this story are Stiles & Lydia, Scott & Kira, Malia & Theo, Liam & Hayden, Brett & Mason. Not all the pairings are like that at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I decided to write my own Teen Wolf story.**

It's a normal day in Beacon Hills High School, or as normal as it can be. The Lacrosse team has a game which they have to win if they want to win the championship. Kira stands up and starts clapping immediately as Scott catches the ball and starts running.

"Kira sit down, he just catched the ball, it's not like he did a goal" Lydia says and tries to make her friend to sit down. Few seconds later Scott strikes a goal by Theo's help. Now everyone starts cheering. Theo joined the lacrosse team when he got into Scott's pack and he decided to stay in Beacon Hills. He has his twisted side but in the end he's not that bad.

"What do you say now?" Kira asks from Lydia and she gives her a laugh.

"Okay, now you can cheer" She says. Unlike everyone else, Malia isn't cheering. She's happy that their team is winning but she doesn't like the fact that Theo is part of the reason why they are winning.

"You still don't like him?" Hayden asks when she sees how toxic look Malia has on her face when she looks at Theo. It wasn't about the fact that Malia wouldn't like Theo. She liked him but not the way she should.

"Nope" She responses.

"I think he's hot" Hayden says and Liam turns his head towards them. "Not as hot as you" Hayden adds when she realizes he's listening them. Liam gives his 'yeah-right-look' before he puts his helmet on and goes to the field.

"I know who else is pretty hot" Mason says and looks at the tall, masculine boy, who catches the ball.

"I still don't get why you haven't make your move yet, it's obvious that you like Brett and I'm sure he likes you too" Kira says.

"Shh, don't speak so loud. And yes I like him but he's way out of my league" Mason says.

Eventually the game ends and BHHS Cyclones wins. Boys go to the locker room where their coach congrats them before their shower.

"Have you told for the girls about the letter you got? Especially for Kira?" Stiles asks from Scott while they are putting on their clothes.

"No, I haven't and I don't want to worry them" He answers.

"Maybe they should worry, I mean, death threat isn't something you should take lightly. We had to move with our pack once because of a death threat" Brett says.

"Yes, thank you Brett! It's been a week since you got that thread and maybe it's the time to tell them" Stiles states.

"I usually take your side Scott but in this case I have to agree with them. We don't know if that thread was meant to just for you and I don't want anything to happen to Hayden" Liam says with concerned voice.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Young love" Theo teases "But seriously Scott, you should tell them"

"If you all think like that then why haven't **you** told them?" Scott snaps.

"Because you're the alfa and it was your letter" Stiles says.

"Fine I tell them" Scott says.

* * *

"Congrats!" Kira says happily when the boys come outside. She gives Scott a big hug and kisses him on his cheek.

"Thanks" Scott says and creates a small smile. He can't stop thinking about the thread and telling about it but now wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"You played well" Malia says to Stiles and when she sees that Theo is looking, she kisses Stiles passionately.

"Wow, maybe I should win more often" Stiles says after their kiss. Theo rolls his eyes. He liked Malia and he tries to flirt with her everytime he could and it seemed like Malia was doing the same thing but they couldn't really do anything because of Stiles.

"Maybe we should celebrate tonight?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. There is this new club called The Mist, maybe we should go there?" Mason says "Don't worry, it's not a gay bar" he adds when he sees how Liam looks at him.

"That sounds good" Scott says.

\- **Later** -

"Hey!" Scott greets Stiles and Malia when he arrives to the club.

"Hey! Everyone else are already inside" Stiles says.

"Let's go then!" Scott says and they head inside. They use the back door to go in, since they are all under-age. The music is playing and there are people everywhere.

"Hey Liam! Where's everyone else?" Scott asks from Liam when he founds him, sitting by himself.

"Hayden and Lydia are dancing" he says and points them. "And Theo is drinking shots with Mason and Brett in the lounge"

"Why you are alone here?" Scott asks

"Well, I decided to keep an eye on everyone while I was waiting for you" He says.

"Thanks" Scott says "You can go and have fun now"

"Okay" Liam says after hesitating for a moment. He joins Hayden and Lydia on the dancefloor.

"Okay, seriously, is this some werewolf thing again? How can you drink so much?!" Mason asks from Brett and Theo when they're still taking shots after Mason already gave in.

"You are just a lightweight" Brett says laughing. He's not part of Scott's pack but he hangs out with them a lot.

"No I'm not! Give me another one" Mason says, trying to prove him wrong. He takes the shot in his hand and is about to drink it but can't. Brett laughs at him. Theo notices Malia standing next to Stiles and Scott in her tight black shorts and white top. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sends Malia a text where he tells her to meet him outside.

"Later guys, I have to go do something" He says to Brett and Mason before he leaves.

"Okay" Mason says raising his eyebrow a little.

"I bet that he went to see some girl" Brett says after Theo leaves.

"Why do you think that?" Mason asks

"Because he was texting with someone before he left and I have a feeling. And despite of the fact that we can't get drunk it can still affect us mentally. I mean that when you're in a place like this you start automatically act like people around you. At least I do" he says.

"And what does that mean?" Mason asks.

"It means that you do things you're too afraid to do elsewhere" He answers and stares at Mason's eyes and he stares him back. Brett can hear how Mason's heart starts beating faster and he's ready to make his move. Slowly he brings himself closer to Mason's body and gently pulls him closer so there are only inches between them. Then he presses his lips against Mason's, slowly. Mason puts his hands on Brett's back and responds to the kiss. Their lips start moving faster and they're pressing their bodies harder against each other.

* * *

Outside of the club Theo is waiting for Malia. He's not sure that she's even coming but he really hopes so. Eventually Malia opens the door and steps outside.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" She asks and crosses her hands on her chest.

"I want you Malia" He says.

"Are you drunk? I can smell alcohol" She simply answers.

"Funny. I really want you and I know that you want me too, don't deny it" He says and takes a step closer to her.

"Maybe I want maybe I don't. I have a boyfriend and I love him" Malia says.

"You're lying. You don't love Stiles the way you should" he says.

"You can't tell me how I feel" She says angrily.

"You're right, I can't" he says and comes closer "But look me in to my eyes and tell me that you don't want this"

"I can't" She says breathing heavily. Theo presses his lips against hers and she puts her hands around his neck. They start kissing passionately and Theo's hands slip on her lower back, under her shirt. Theo pushes Malia against the wall and starts kissing her neck. She closes her eyes and suddenly Stiles's face pops into her head. She pushes Theo away so hard that he fells on his back.

"I can't do this" She says and rushes back in to the club. She can't deny that there's sparkles between her and Theo but she loves Stiles. At least she thinks she does.

"There you are!" Stiles says when he sees her.

"Yeah, I needed some fresh air" She says and tries to put on a smile but she fails.

"Are you okay?" He asks and she nods "I'm fine, just tired".

* * *

"Let's go, we can go to my house, my mom's at work" Scott says to everyone when they're leaving the club.

"Hey Liam, buddy! You're my man like my bro. You know that right?" Mason gabbles and puts his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"And you're really drunk" Liam says and Hayden laughs.

Mason hushes "Don't tell my mom". Before anyone can get to their cars they hear gunshots and black figures on top of roofs.

"What's happening?!" Lydia yells and Stiles pulls her to safety behind his jeep.

"Are you okay?" He asks and moves her hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay, they didn't hit me" She says and takes a hold on Stiles's hand. Scott tries to see who's attacking them but he doesn't recognize them. He turns and catches an arrow before it hits him on the head. Theo and Malia have managed to get on the roof and now they're chasing one of their attackers. Malia runs in front of the attacker and Theo catches the attacker from behind.

"I don't know who he is" Malia says when she doesn't recognize the man that Theo's holding.

"Are you sure?" Theo asks but before Malia answers Theo bawls and falls over.

"Theo!" Malia shouts and rushes to him.

"He's running away!" Theo shouts and tries to lift himself up but Malia holds him down.

"Let him go, you've been shot" she says and pulls the arrow out of his shoulder.

"What happened?!" Scott shouts when he and Liam get there.

"Someone shot him with this arrow, I think it's wolfsbane" Malia explains.

"I can't feel my arm" Theo says and Malia takes his still working hand against hers.

"You're going to be okay" She says and gives him a small smile. When Theo looks up at her his eyes are glowing.

"We have to hurry! This is exactly the same that happened with Liam and Brett before" Scott says.

* * *

Scott, Liam, Theo and Malia arrive to the animal clinic where is already waiting for them. Liam and Scott carry Theo to the exam table. Theo starts coughing and yellow foam comes from his mouth. Few seconds after that he starts convulsing.

"The poisoning is spreading. We have to hurry if we want him to stay alive. Liam and Scott hold him still" Dr. Deaton says and Liam and Scott try to hold him still but Theo continues moving. Malia takes his head between her hands.

"Theo! Look at me, look at me!" She shouts to him and he stops moving. They stare each other in the eyes while Dr. Deaton cuts Theo's chest open so the wolfsbane can get out.

"You're okay now, you're okay" Malia whispers and quickly wipes off tear on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, sorry about the miss spellings etc. English isn't my native language so.. But I try my best! :)**

The gang is still wondering who attacked them last night and what they want. Only thing they know about them is that they are humans. Scott asked from Chris Argent if he knew anything but he didn't, at least not yet. Despite of the attack they have to go back to their real lives, which includes school. Stiles drives to the school parking lot and parks his jeep.

"By the way, how is Theo?" Stiles asks from the girl who sits in the passenger seat.

"I don't know. Why you ask that from me?" Malia asks defensive and feels guilty about everything, for kissing Theo, for being there for him last night, even talking to him makes her feel guilty. She jumps out of the seat and closes the door.

"Well, you were the one who helped him yesterday, right?" Stiles asks and takes his backpack out of the car before he follows Malia. His girlfriend has been acting weird lately and he doesn't know why. She refuses to talk to him which makes him feel even worse.

"Yeah I was, he's okay, I mean when I last saw him yesterday he was okay but you have to ask from himself what's going on" She gabble. Stiles takes Malia's hand and stops her.

"Are you really okay? You seem a little different. I mean it feels like you aren't there when I talk to you and you get kind of angry when I try to ask about things" Stiles asks but immediately regrets for bringing it up.

"I'm fine, stop asking that!" Malia snaps at him. She really wanted to talk to Stiles but what she could say? There's no way she could tell him about Theo, Stiles still doesn't fully trust him and if he knew, he would trust him even less.

"No you're not okay. I know you Malia and this isn't you" Stiles argues. She could be really frustrating sometimes but he liked her anyway. But she's never been like this before.

"Get off my back! I don't need you to tell me who I am because clearly you don't know me at all" She states and storms away from him. She didn't mean to be so harsh but she couldn't take it anymore. Stiles sighs in frustration "Just like that".

* * *

Liam takes his chemistry books from his locker and he can feel how someone's staring at him.

"I can feel you staring" Liam says and turns his head towards Hayden. Everytime he sees her it's like he sees her for the first time ever. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and he wants everyone to know that she belongs to him.

"I know, are you ready for chemistry?" She asks with supposedly enthusiastic voice. Liam closes his locker and wraps his arms around Hayden.

"I don't get why we have to study chemistry. We have already enough" He says which makes Hayden smirk.

"You think so?" She asks teasingly. Liam smiles and kisses her on her lips, pulling her gently nice moment doesn't last that long.

"Hide me!" Mason yells and rushes through them, hides his face behind Hayden's open locker and uses Liam and Hayden as his human shields.

"Why you're hiding?" Hayden asks but Mason makes her hush. Soon the reason clarifies when Brett walks past them, looks at Liam and shakes his head. Mason's hiding place wasn't that good.

"Why are you hiding from Brett?" Liam asks when Brett is already gone and Mason closes Hayden's locker.

"I don't know. I just don't want to face him after yesterday. I was wasted, like really really wasted and I think that everything happened because of that" He tries to explain.

"You mean the kissing part? He kissed you and he wasn't drunk" Hayden says.

"Yeah but what if it was just impulsive decision and he regrets it?"

"Here's an idea, go and ask him" Liam says and glances at his best friend.

"Yeah, no thanks" Mason says but Liam continues staring at him. "Oh, yeah, okay. I get it. I have to, umm, go to that way, yeah" Mason gabbles and leaves the duo alone not knowing where he's heading. He really wants to know how Brett feels but what if Brett didn't feel the same way about him as he feels about Brett? He's been hurt before and he doesn't want it to happen again. He walks down the hall and suddenly out of nowhere he feels hard hit on the back of his head and only seconds later he passes out.

* * *

Kira is trying to concentrate on her math class but it's really hard. She has a feeling that Scott doesn't tell everything he knows about the attack. He's been off lately and it bugs her because he's not telling everything. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sends a message to Scott and everyone else to meet her in the library after class. If someone knew something they had to tell her.

After the class is over Kira heads to the library. Everyone else are already there so she's the last one. She takes a deep breath before she starts talking.

"So, I wanted to know that does someone know something about yesterday's attack? Kira asks. No one says anything but some of the boys make eye contact with each other.

"I know that someone here knows something and I want to know, now" She phrases and Scott sighs.

"Okay, I was meant to tell you, but a week ago I got a dead thread" Scott tells and Kira looks at him in disbelief. Her boyfriend got a dead thread and he didn't tell her about it? Is he joking?

"You didn't tell me? You got a dead thread and you didn't tell me?!" Kira yells quietly.

"I'm sorry, I know that I should've told but I didn't want to worry you" He tries to explain but Kira just shakes her head.

"Save it" She says and storms out, Scott following her.

"I told you so" Stiles says to himself because Scott isn't there to receive his statement.

"Like you know everything" Malia says with annoyed voice and crosses her arms on her chest. Theo raises his head when he can smell the hostility between the two of them. He has to admit that he's happy that there is something wrong with them.

"No I don't know everything. Like I don't know what the hell is wrong with you!" Stiles retorts. He just tries to take care of her but if she doesn't want him to then why even bother.

"Maybe I'm sick of you treating me like a baby! Like I can't handle it, but I can, I can handle it Stiles!" She yells at him and everyone around them doesn't know what she means but Stiles knows.

"You know" He sighs and suddenly it's his turn to feel guilty.

"Yes, I'm not stupid" She says quietly and leaves the library.

* * *

Mason slowly opens his eyes, not knowing where he is. He looks around him, it looks like a van. He tries to open his mouth but there is tape holding his mouth shut. He tries to move but he's been roped to a chair.

"Good, you're awake" A woman says and walks behind him, now standing right in front of him. He doesn't know who she is but he has a bad feeling about this. She has his phone in her hands and it beeps.

"Your phone is beeping all the time. They're really worried about you. 7 missed calls and 8 messages from your best friend Liam and at least 9 missed calls from, what's his name again? Ah yes, you're boytoy Brett" She says with evil smirk. His stomach flips, Brett's really worried about him? He tries to speak but the tape precludes him.

"Don't try to talk, you don't have to. You just have to listen" She says in a way that makes Mason sick to his stomach. She squats so their eyes are on the same level.

"I want you to deliver a message. Tell Scott McCall that if he doesn't turn himself in, then we're going after everyone he's ever cared about" She says. She has a crazy spark in her eyes and Mason just wants to get out.

"Let's consider this as a warning" She says before she stands up again and Mason has no idea what's she's talking about. But before his mind have time to let it sink in, he feels punches coming at him.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Liam shouts frustrated. It's already dark and the gang is outside the school, waiting for Mason. They've been looking for him all day without success but then Liam got a message from Mason where he told him to meet him at school. Everyone else came too, because Mason is part of their team and they're all worried.

"I'm sure he's coming soon" Scott says and puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. Brett is walking around and he doesn't know how to be still. He's been having this weird feeling in his stomach all day and he knows that everything isn't okay with Mason. He can feel it in his guts.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks from Lydia. She's looking at her shoes, trying to solve this. Mason is like a little brother to her and she can't stand that something happens to him. She shakes her head lightly and Stiles puts his arms around her, pulling her closer to his embrace. She moves her hands around him and lets her head rest on his chest. Malia and Theo are standing farther away.

"Did you mean that?" Theo asks from her. She looks at him and nods lightly.

"I've been getting better with my senses and I can smell how they feel about each other and everytime she touches him, his heart starts raising. I know that he cares about me but he loves her" Malia says. Theo takes her hand in his.

"I care about you" he says which makes her smile a little, probably for the first time today.

* * *

Mason walks along the road that leads to school. His whole body is aching and he can feel how blood is running from his forehead. He's scared and tired and humiliated. He's never felt himself like this.

"Mason!" He can hear his best friend yelling when he arrives to the school parking lot. He's too tired to take more steps so he stops. Liam and Brett run towards him and Brett manages to catch Mason before he fells on the ground.

"What happened?!" Liam yells when he sees how bad his best friend's shape is. He's never been so angry. Someone hurt his best friend and that someone is going to pay for it. Scott reach them while the rest of them follow him.

"I, I have a message" Mason says weakly and looks at Scott. He doesn't want to think about what happened to him but he has to warn his friends.

"She said.. She said that if Scott doesn't turn himself in, they're coming after everybody he ever cared about" he manages to say. Kira automatically takes Scott's hand. No matter how mad she is, she loves him.

"And she also said that what happened to me is just a warning" Mason continues and is no longer able to hold back the tears. Brett pulls him closer to his body and wraps his hand around him tightly. He doesn't want to let go, ever. He's angry that someone could do this to Mason and sad because he can't do anything to make him feel better. He feels useless and he hates it.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kira asks when they arrive at Derek's apartment. Although Derek is out of town, they still usually use his apartment to meet up and plan things. It's like a tradition. Liam, Hayden and Brett went to take Mason home safely and taking care of him while the rest of them try to find a way to deal with this.

"I honestly have no idea" Scott says. He feels like he's responsible for what happened to Mason, and he is. Scott is the one they want.

"Well, you're definitely not going to turn yourself in" Stiles says.

"Maybe I should. You heard what Mason said, they're coming after all of you if I don't" Scott says. He doesn't want to get his friends killed, not because of him.

"This isn't exactly the first time we've been threatened" Stiles reasons. Lydia starts to browse through the books she borrowed from the library earlier. There has to be something that can help them.

"Stiles is right, you're not going to turn yourself in" Theo says.

"Maybe we should try to find them. Just see what they're up to. I think I can track that guy's scent who we catched yesterday" Malia says. Something needs to be done and since no one has came up with a better plan, this can be it.

"I can help" Theo says.

"Okay, you two go and track them down but be careful. I go with Kira to meet up with Chris, see if he's found something. Stiles stay here with Lydia and try to find something" Scott says and they all approve.

"Malia, can I talk to you before you go?" Stiles asks from Malia before she leaves. She nods and looks at Theo.

"I go and wait for you outside" he says before he leaves the apartment. Stiles takes Malia to the kitchen, so that Lydia couldn't hear them.

"So, you know?" Stiles asks uncomfortable.

"Yes, I've known for a while now. I'm better with my senses now so it's pretty obvious" Malia says and Stiles looks guilty. He scratches the back of his head and tries to decide what to say.

"Stiles, I think we should break up" Malia blurts out before he manages to say anything. He looks a bit surprised but at the same time he's relieved.

"I'm sorry" He says and really means it. Stiles really cares about Malia and he wants her to know that. But that's the deal, he cares about Malia but he's in love with Lydia. That's completely different thing.

"It's okay. I was angry at first when I found out but then again, I should've known that even before my skills. You two have a history and your feelings have been there for much longer than we two have even known each other. And since we're being honest, I might have feelings for someone else, too" Malia explains. She doesn't always know what to say or express her feelings right but she's been thinking about this for a while now. "And I think that I was really angry with myself, not with you"

"Is it Theo?" Stiles asks "I'm not mad either, I just figured since you two have been kind of close lately"

"Yes it is" Malia confesses. She's kind of sad. Stiles is a great guy, a wonderful boyfriend but he just isn't for her.

"Well I guess this is it" Stiles says, not knowing what he should do. He just follows his instinct and gives her a hug. When he lets go he kisses her forehead for the last time.

"I should go" Malia says giving him a little smile before she goes.


End file.
